Great Kestodon
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Stun |weaknesses = Kanade |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Great Kestodon is a Scelidian that can be found in forests and deserts. He is the alpha male of a herd of Kestodon, leading his smaller kin into battle and protecting them from predators. Physiology Great Kestodon greatly resembles his smaller kin, but has some differences to set himself apart from them. He is both larger and bulkier than them, and the barbs found on his sides, limbs, and tail are longer, reaching the size of Great Jaggi's. His back ridges and crest are larger, and the blunt part of his armoured cranium is covered in small spikes, giving it a mace-like appearance. Ecology Great Kestodon is the dominant form of male Kestodon, becoming the leader of a herd of them after fully maturing and asserting dominance over other males of his species. The barbs and ridges found on his body are larger, increasing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and his armoured cranium has spikes on it, increasing the lethality of his head-butts. Due to having a thicker skull and greater muscle mass than his smaller kin, he can recover from getting his charges blocked more effectively, leaving less openings available. Unlike them, he has a specialized sac that can harness elements, namely earth, which allows him to spit dirt at enemies from a distance, and it developed during his development as leader. Because of this, it is theorized that his smaller kin also have earth sacs, albeit inactive ones, and that they don't activate until growth hormones only present in dominant males are secreted. However, despite these advantages, he is preyed on by many larger monsters, such as Anjanath, Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi, Rathian, Fleximure, Rathalos, Nargacuga, Otoltrios, Bazelgeuse, and Deviljho, and faces competition for food and territory from others on or above his threat level, such as Pukei-Pukei, Great Delex, Barroth, Jyuratodus, Pedrunderen, and Diablos. On some occasions, it gets preyed on by other weak threats, such as Great Jagras, Chipoake, and the aforementioned Great Delex, but is able to effectively fight back against them, seriously wounding or killing them at times. Behavior Great Kestodon is aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that spots him or intrudes on his domain on sight, and is especially hostile towards anything that would threaten his herd. Abilities Great Kestodon has a thicker skull and greater muscle mass than his smaller kin, allowing him to dish out and take more punishment, and he can knock out foes with a single head-butt. He also has the ability to spit dirt at foes, giving him a long-ranged attack. Habitat Great Kestodon can be found in the same habitats as his smaller kin. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,700 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,485 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 1,890 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,510 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 35 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 35 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 35 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 35 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 15 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jagras - Wins. * vs. Kulu-Ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Pukei-Pukei - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Great Delex - Loses. * vs. Cephadrome - Loses. * vs. Chipoake/Maestro Chipoake - Loses. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi/Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi - Loses. * vs. Jyuratodus - Loses. * vs. Barroth - Loses. * vs. Fleximure - Loses. * vs. Anjanath - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Pedrunderen - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Loses. Attacks Head-butt Great Kestodon lunges at the hunter with its head pointed at them. This attack deals medium damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Stun. Tail Whip Great Kestodon swings its tail in a 180 degree motion, then does it in the opposite direction. This attack deals low-medium damage. Tail Slam Great Kestodon hoists its tail into the air, then slams it on the ground. This attack deals medium damage. Hip Check Great Kestodon shifts to one side, then hip checks the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Charge Great Kestodon scrapes its left foot along the ground, then charges at the hunter with its head pointed at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Stun. Dirt Spit Great Kestodon hocks a ball of dirt at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Earthblight. This is its only ranged attack. Weapons Great Sword Rigid Broadsword --> Forceful Broadsword Long Sword Rowdy Longsword --> Brawler's Longsword Sword and Shield Rigid Club --> Forceful Club Dual Blades Kesto Clubs --> Alpha's Clubs Hammer Rowdy Mace --> Brawler's Mace Hunting Horn Rigid Horn --> Forceful Horn Lance Kesto Lance --> Alpha's Lance Switch Axe Rowdy Axe --> Brawler's Axe Charge Blade Rigid Sword --> Forceful Sword Heavy Bowgun Kesto Gun --> Alpha's Gun Bow Rigid Bow --> Forceful Bow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 60-580 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -20 * Thunder 0 * Ice -20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter 0 Skills: Attack Up (S), Defense Up (S), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore High-Rank Defense: 180-585 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -20 * Thunder 0 * Ice -20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter 0 Skills: Attack Up (S), Defense Up (M), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore G-Rank Defense: 350-635 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -20 * Thunder 0 * Ice -20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter 0 Skills: Attack Up (M), Defense Up (M), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 30-365 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -15 * Thunder +5 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 * Matter +5 Skills: Attack Up (S), Defense Up (S), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore High-Rank Defense: 90-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -15 * Thunder +5 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 * Matter +5 Skills: Attack Up (S), Defense Up (M), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore G-Rank Defense: 180-410 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -15 * Thunder +5 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 * Matter +5 Skills: Attack Up (S), Defense Up (S), Marathon Runner, Saddle Sore Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The scalp will have lesions, and part of the crest will break off. Trivia * Nin10DillN64 created Great Kestodon to balance out the many powerhouse monsters he made before it. * When exhausted, Great Kestodon's charge attack will be notably slower, and it will fail to spit dirt at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on seeds. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Stun Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster